la fille du roi
by micat
Summary: la fille du roi debarque a Port Royal,le commodore a une niece amoureuse de Jack Sparrow qu'est ce que ca va faire a votre avis vnez lire svp et laissez des review
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

Anna marchait sur le pont de l'intrepide,on était venu la chercher en Anglettere comme son père le voulait,il avait envoyer sa fille a Port Royal pour lui faire découvrir les caraibe.Son pere était le roi d'anglettere malgrée elle. Quelqu'un la fit sortir de ses pensée

-Commodore regarder c'est la perle noir !! a tribord

tout les hommes allèrent au coter droit du navire

Anna s'approcha doucement et vit le bateau au voile noires,Anna en eut des frisson dans le dos puis un pirate apparut sur l'intrepide. Grace à une corde

-Commodore Norrington heureux de vous revoir

-Sparrow vous venez de faire une erreur de plus

-Je veux simplement vous rendre visite ,dit simplement Jack

Anna regarda le pirate puis vit une silhouette féminine sur la perle,la fille du roi alla se cacher dans la cabine la plus proche, peut etre que le fameux Sparrow venait pour l'enlever, quelques minute plus tard, elle entendit des coup d'épée et des cris ,puis après elle remarqua qu'on essayait d'ouvrir la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

bah voila le chapitre 2

chapitre 2

Anna alla se cacher sous une table recouverte d'un drap puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, une fille portant une chemise avec un corset et avec une chemise d'homme,elle fit le tour de la cabine avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Anna pouvait voir la bataille qui avait lieu sur le pont c'était horrible.

Puis la fille sortit, après dix minute le calme se fit et la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau, c'était le commodore qui venait la chercher

- Ils sont partit miss Anna

Anna sortit de sa cachette

-une chance que ma cabine était proche dit-il amusée

-oh c'était votre cabine désolée

-ce n'est pas grave il vous fallait vous cacher

-qui était ce pirate ?

le commodore regarda gravement la fille du roi d'anglettere,puis lui expliqua les pires choses que Sparrow aurait pu faire

et tout ce qu'il a causer a la marine

Anna savait qu'il y avait des pirates mais pas un comme ca.

-seigneur il est si pire que ca?

-ca peut etre aussi un homme bizzare

Anna le regarda et s'assit sur le lit décourager comment un homme pouvait tenir tête comme ca a la marine royale.

-Commodore nous allons bientot arriver dit Gillete entrant

-dans combien de temp environs

-une journée dit simplement le lieutenant

puis Norrington se leva et escorta Anna à sa cabine. Anna entra et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Cet homme était vraiment bon pour elle et aussi sympathique. La jeune femme s'endormit


	3. Chapter 3

Presque arrivé à Port-Royal, Norrington alla avertir Anna en ouvrant la pore il vit qu'elle dormait. Il resta la a la comtempler, elle était vraiment belle ,il se ravisa en entendant Gillete lui parler

-Commodore est-ce que ca va demanda le lieutenant Gillete en le voyant fixer Anna

-heu... oui je vais bien

-vous avez l'air a apprécier miss Anna

-veuillez vous meler de vos affaire grogna le commodore

-d'accord commodore

Rednu a Port Royal Anna embarqua directement dans la calèche pour aller voir le gouverneur et sa fille arrivé à destination elle vit Élizabeth parlant a un homme inconnu

-Élizabeth enfin vous voila!! s'exclama Anna en allant la voir

-vous m'avez manquer anna,voici Will Turner mon fiancée,Will voici Anna le fille de sa majester

-enchanter Anna dit Will en s'inclinant

-pas besoin de s'incliner Will dit simplement anna

celui-ci souria

-nous devrions entrez s'exclama Élizabeth, mon père à hate de vous voir

Pendant le souper le gouverneur demanda des nouvelle du roi,il avait inviter le commodore, will et bien sur sa fille

-oh il va bien il m'a meme dit qu'il viendra probablement

-merveilleux j'espere que persone ne vous a ennuyer durant votre voyage ?

Élizabeth lacha une exclamation, Anna regarda le commodore puis souria

- non aucun le voyage a été calme,Élizabeth j'aimerais vous parler tout a l'heure

-bien sur s'exclama Élizabeth a cette demande

Anna voulait lui demander des renseignement sur Sparrow, tout le monde parlait de lui a bord de l'intrepide. Après le diner anna et Élizabeth allerent marcher dans le grand jardin du manoir.

-je sais que vous conaissez Sparrow

-comment le savez vous demande élizabeth mefiante

-oh c'est facile de voir votre expression quand j'ai dit que le voyage s'est bien derouler

Élizabeth commenca a lui compter toute l'histoire, qu'elle etait amie avec lui, toute leur aventure.

-vous ete vraiment courageuse élizabeth

-merci dit liza

les deux femme continuerent a parler

-Will est votre fiancer?

-oui mais le commodore a failli l'etre aussi

-vraiment?

-je l'aime bien maos je ne le veux pas comme mari.

-ca peut se comprendre moi-meme je ne suis pas marier encore.

-sans blague s'étonna Élizabeth

-ils veulent ma richesse dit anna

Élizabeth acquiesca et anna se leva pour partir vers la demeure royale, elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds.


End file.
